The 5th Guest
by Alter-Ego
Summary: [Complete Fic] When everyone's invited to one man's estate for a vacation, they have no idea what they're getting into. What does this man have to do with all of their pasts? Much more than you might think...(my idea of how Mobius came to be)
1. Intro

The 5th Guest

The 5th Guest

A novel by Alter-Ego

I don't own rights to Sonic the hedgehog or any other character related to Sonic the Hedgehog or Knuckles the echidna.Their respective owners own them.But, I do own the mysterious guy who lives in the mansion.He's mine, but if for some odd and unexplainable reason you decide it would be cool to put him in one of your fics, you had better get my permission otherwise you'll find yourself flying to Russia…cargo…in many small packages!Just kidding, but get my permission, okay!

Also I would like to state that, although I do use evolution in this fic, I totally think the theory is a piece of crap.I, myself, am a firm, Bible-believing Christian.Thank you…

Theme song: One Armed Scissors by At the Drive-In

(I own no rights to this band)

And now, our feature presentation…

A white mist flew over the trees.Winter had thrown a blanket of snow ever the entire landscape.In the distance lay an old Victorian mansion, comprised of brick and mortar, showing its age.Inside the house dust covered everything in a haze of blinding smoke.One could leave footprints on the floor from the amount of dust that had accumulated on top of it.All would seem that the mansion had been abandoned many years ago, but one door is still opened and the hallway lit.Inside laid a vast library of books stacked from floor to ceiling, all still covered in dust from lack of use.A single window at the back wall of the vast library lit the surroundings with the brilliance of a clear day.Facing this large pane lay a single solitary lounge chair, about the age of the house itself, and a desk, probably used to check out books.In the chair sat a figure, about the age of 14 or 15, silhouetted by the light of the noon sun.He rose from his comfortable position and stood at the window, watching the snowfall.He smiled and laughed to himself as he remembered how he used to love the snow.It would always bring a joy to his heart.

*But those days are over* he thought to himself, *Now I have more important things to worry about* He held his hands out as if he were placing them on a keyboard, and moved them in a typing fashion.The sounds of working machinery could be heard as the bookshelf on the left wall rolled back to reveal a vast computer network, equipped with a keyboard and cluttered with video screens projecting visions of every angle of one planet, almost identical to the Earth, except for minor differences in land formations.There was still an atmosphere, a radiation belt, and a water cycle used to distribute life-sustaining liquid across the vast plains and mountains.

He smiled in self-admiration as he walked over to the network and quickly scanned over every screen.He pressed a few buttons, which caused the screens to display radiation levels and precipitation levels and land formations.*Well it will never be exactly the same* he thought to himself, *but I'll have to make due.Now to look at the life forms* He pressed his finger up against a screen, causing it to enlarge and eventually cover almost the entire wall.It was a large map of the planet he had been studying before, except less in detail.He punched in a few keys on the keyboard, and part of the image was maximized to fit the entire screen.He pressed some more buttons and the view went from a normal, color picture to a thermal view.He scanned the whole planet, making sure everything was in order.*All the plants are growing successfully* After about 10 minutes of scanning he came across a life form.He pressed a flurry of buttons on the keyboard.A wave of excitement flew over him.

*Could this be…a…* He couldn't even finish the sentence in his head.What lay on the screen before him filled him with confusion and disbelief.*But…it's impossible…how could this have happened? It was all perfect* He was about to fall back but remembered that there wasn't a chair to fall into.Without taking his eyes of the video playing out before him, he reached out toward his chair, which was about 15 feet away from him, and extended his palm.The chair literally flew into his hand, and he pulled it behind him and sat down.He put a hand on his forehead to make sure that he wasn't overheated and hallucinating. On the screen lay the image of a creature, having two legs and two hands, lounging in what looked like a beach chair.Except it wasn't a human, it was a fox…with two tails. *How the hell did that happen* he wondered, staring at the fox who was obviously enjoying the noon sun.In disbelief he typed on the keyboard, and the screen moved to yet another life form, this one even stranger than the last. *Oh sweet Jesus! *A hedgehog…blue…standing taller than the last life form, was working on a car, possibly a convertible.How these beings got here was all but a mystery to him, as yet another life form popped up on the screen.This one was red, standing as tall as the last, but he was different from the others.He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and then recognized its key features.*Is that…an…echidna? * He asked himself in disbelief.

First a wave of complete and utter confusion flew over him.*How did it happen?What caused it? *Than anger. *I left it alone for too long.I was so ignorant!How could I let this happen? * Soon all of his emotions combined, causing him to sweat heavily and almost pass out.He didn't know what to feel.He sat there, silent, only the sound of his heavy panting echoing through the room.Then he smiled.A weak smirk at first, but soon he was laughing hysterically, an insane laugh that would have cut to the soul of every man happening to be in that room.*Of course, the answer is simple* he thought, still laughing uncontrollably *A test…yes that's it…get them here…and test…of course!Yes! * He quickly sat up and began typing into the keyboard on the computer console.Soon a display map was put up, and the life forms exact locations were pinpointed.Each of their addresses was posted, as well as e-mail. *Perfect* He began typing a letter to every one of them. *Yes, soon now.You will all be mine* The enter key was hit, and his letter was sent to the appropriate addresses."Hmm," he said in his British toned voice, "Guess it's time to get ready for my 'guests' to arrive.This place is a dump."He pressed the 'escape' key and the bookshelf covered the computer console once more.


	2. Meet Your Maker Part 1

Dateline: Friday June 5, 3236 6:35pm

Dateline: Friday June 5, 3236 6:35pm Location: Knothole 

** **

** **

"Okay…okay…just a little more…OW!"Sonic dropped the wrench he had in his hand, trying to shake off the pain.He pushed off the car with his feet and slid out from under his convertible.He stood up and glared at the car."Why won't you just cooperate?Piece of junk."He reared his foot, and was just about to brutally kick the car until a voice stopped him.

"What's this, Sonic verbally abusing his car?I guess there's a first for everything."Sonic turned to see Sally leaning on a neighboring oak.

"Stupid car won't start," he said angrily, "It just pisses me off, that's all."

"Well, just forget about it," she said calmly, "Remember, cage the rage."

"Well, it's much harder than you think.And besides, I don't plan on using it any time soon," Sonic said, and then chuckled, "I'll just take it out on some poor, unsuspecting animal."

"Sure, why not," Sally said with a smirk, "Anyways, you have mail."She reached deep into the pockets of her new, light purple jeans and pulled out a small, tan letter, sealed with a red insignia looking almost like a 'Volcom' sign.She handed it to Sonic, who flipped it around in his hand.

"Well, you gonna open it or not?"

"Calm down, I will."He ripped off the seal and let the card unfold.The typing was a bit blotched, but still readable.He read it once, and then a puzzled look overtook him.He read it again, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"You need me to read it for you," Sally asked smartly as she walked behind him to get a look at the letter herself.

"What is this, a joke," Sonic exclaimed.He handed Sally the letter, who read it over also.

"I don't know, this is pretty weird," she said plainly.Just then Tails flew over from the pool where he was recently sunbathing because of a lack of anything exciting to do.

"Hey, what's going on," tails said cheerfully.He looked at the letter Sally was holding, and tired to get a look."What's it say?"

Sally cleared her throat as she began to speak. 

_ _

_Esteemed guests,_

_ _

_You are cordially invited to spend a long weekend with my faculty and I in the old manor mansion 200 miles north northwest of your town.You will be allowed to bring one other party, whom is at your discretion, along with you to thoroughly enjoy four days of rest and relaxation.I intend to see you at the front gates on this Saturday, June 6.I look forward to our meeting each other in person._

_ _

_Yours truly,_

Jake Farley 

"That's it," Sally said, folding up the letter and slipping it back in her pant pocket, "Who wants to go?"

"Whoa, wait," Sonic said firmly, "How do we know this isn't some sort of a joke or maybe even a trap of some kind."

"Aw, come on, Sonic," Tails whined, "This place is boring.Let's at least go check it out."

"Looks like your outnumbered," Sally said, "And besides, as leader I say we go.At least check it out."

Sonic sighed, "Okay, fine."

"All right," Tails said excitedly, "Something to do!"

Sonic leaned against the nearest oak, staring at the ground in deep thought.*Something tells me this is not a good idea.But what can I do* He stood back up and stared at his car *I guess I could get Rotor to fix this*


	3. Meet Your Maker part 2

Dateline: Friday June 5, 3236 7:08pm

Dateline: Friday June 5, 3236 7:08pm 

**Location: Floating Island**

** **

** **

The sun was just setting over the horizon of the Floating Island.It cast a purple-orange shade over the sky, which was just beginning to dot out stars.Knuckles sat admiring the different colors, taking in their beauty and fragrance.

"To think that we've all been around for thousands of years and still, no one knows why it's here."This was one of those few moments where he actually sat down and contemplated life and philosophy and such.Most of his time was taken up with training, so he took advantage of every spare second he had.A cool breeze swept over the landscape, bringing with it the sweet smell of the lush foliage that grew abundantly on the island.He inhaled it deeply, and then exhaled, almost giving the sensation that his troubles just faded away.

"Hey, Knux," a distant voice called.

"What," he yelled in reply.It was Julie-su, who obviously had finished all her work for the day.

"Take a look at this," she yelled back.

"Okay, I'll be right there! *Every time I get some time off, there's interruptions*" He stood up and ran in the direction of where Julie-su's voice had come from.

Julie-Su sat with her small laptop that she had just purchased.After finally installing MOL (Mobius On-Line), she had almost instantaneously gotten mail.The 'You've got mail' voice chanted as the mailbox symbol was portrayed on the monitor.She leaned back against a tall tree while she waited for Knuckles to arrive.He ran into the room panting.

"I have mail," Julie spoke as she moved her finger across the mouse pad, moving the pointer over the Mailbox icon.

"So," Knuckles said between breaths, "What's in it?"

"Don't know," Julie-Su replied, "I was waiting for you to be here."

"Oh, well how thoughtful," Knuckles said sarcastically, "Who's it from?"

Julie-Su opened the file.It had the same message as the one Sonic had gotten.

"Okay…" Knuckles said softly, "Now what?"

"Well, we could go to see what is up there, if anything."

"Why not," Knuckles said cheerfully, "I've been wanting to take the car for a spin!"Julie-Su shut down her computer and the two left.Knuckles found his old jeep out in the back and started it up.After a few turns the motor started with a hum.He opened the glove compartment and took out a pair of sunglasses.Putting them on, he punched on the gas and the two drove off into the sunset, due north northwest.


	4. Saddle Up

Dateline: Saurday June 6, 3236 7:04am

Dateline: Saurday June 6, 3236 7:04am 

**Location: Knothole**

** **

** **

"Is it done yet?"Sonic tapped his foot impatiently.

"Look, you can't rush this sort of thing," Rotor replied as he tweaked the engine a bit with his wrench."There.Was that so hard?" Sonic looked at the engine in disbelief.He didn't see how one spark plug could make any difference in the car's performance."Don't believe me," said Rotor, "Go ahead, start it."Sonic reluctantly sat down in the drivers seat and turned the ignition key.The engine roared into gear as soon as the key was turned."Ha!Told you."Rotor slammed the hood of the car down just as Sally and Tails came by, suitcases packed.

"God I feel like a jackass," Sonic mumbled as he stepped out of the car to help load their luggage into the back seat.He looked down at Sally's feet, where a multitude of suitcases lay.

"Look, we aren't going to Bermuda or anything," Sonic said deftly, "And besides, it's only 200 miles away."

"Well I made sure I didn't forget anything," Sally said in response.

"Trust me, you didn't," Sonic replied.He looked down at Tails, who had only a single backpack loaded with his belongings."You see, Tails has the right idea," Sonic said as he took the pack off Tails' back, "Only the essentials."He threw the backpack in the back seat with the rest and jumped in the driver's seat.Sally sat on the passenger side, and Tails sat in the middle.

"Oh, man, I forgot," Sonic said, "I should probably get the extra gas just in case."

"I can get it," Tails said quickly as he grasped for the keys in Sonics hand.Sonic quickly tore them out of Tails' hand and threw them to Rotor, who caught them as best he could."Hey," Tails whined, "I can get it!"

"Something tells me I shouldn't trust you with flammable material," Sonic joked.

"You do this every time," Tails exclaimed, "You never let me do anything anymore!Ever since the war was over you've treated me even more like a child than before.I'm tired of it!"When Sonic made no reply, he sat down and crossed his arms across his chest, staring straight in front of him with an angry look in his eye.

Rotor loaded the tank in the back of the car and hit the bumper to signal that everything was good to go.Just before the car roared into acceleration, Sally heard Tails murmur a small statement.

"You'll be sorry you did this."


	5. Of Men and Mansions

Dateline: Saturday June 6, 3236 7:35am

Dateline: Saturday June 6, 3236 7:35am Location: Desert plains 145 miles north northwest of Floating Island 

They had been driving all night.Although they had switched off a few times, being able to sit and drive even now was not an easy task.Knuckles almost dozed off a few times, but now was able to regain his composure.

There wasn't much scenery.Mesas to the right, and an expanse of sand to the left.Nothing but sand as far as the eye could see.He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Julie-Su, who had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.He wished that he could see what she was dreaming about, but that fantasy was short lived as he had taken his eyes off the dirt road for too long and began to swerve.He quickly jumped and turned back onto the road.He sighed in relief as they had almost crashed.

(Julie-Su's dream)

Nothing but darkness as far as the eye could see.Not even the ground was visible from where she stood.To her left was Sonic, Tails, and Sally, and on her right was Knuckles.Suddenly a flash of brilliant blue light shone in the distance.All of them ran towards it at top speed, except for Sonic, who was just making sure everyone kept up.But no matter how far they ran, the light stayed the same size.Soon it began to grow as they ventured closer.Suddenly, as she looked to her right, she saw Sally suddenly start to jolt as sparks began to fly from her joints.In a matter of seconds she collapsed in a charred heap.Sonic sped up to try and get to the light as quickly as possible.She saw him speed ahead of her, Knuckles, and Tails, dashing with deafening speed.They ran to catch up with him, but it was too late.The sound of a shot, like that which comes from a shotgun, was heard.Sonic, who had not advanced much more than her, was blown back by the force of the shot.His blood spilled all around them, as he fell to the ground, his chest just a gaping wound.She almost said something but was interrupted by a voice."Julie.Julie-Su, wake up.Wake up."

(Back to the present)

"Yo, Julie-Su, wake up!"Knuckles was shaking Julie-Su's shoulder.She mumbled as she wearily opened up one eye. Soon she remembered her dream and quickly sat up.She looked at Knuckles, wearing his Oakley sunglasses, smiling at her."So the sleeper awakens," he said jokingly, "Have a good sleep?"She didn't respond, just looked straight into the horizon.Knuckles expression changed from cheerful to confused."Hey, you okay?"

Julie-Su sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine."There was a moment of silence until she spoke up again."Knux, have you ever thought that this might be a trap or something?"

Knuckles cheered up as he saw she was talking."The thought may have crossed my mind once or twice," he said, "why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Julie-Su said as she slumped back down in the passengers seat and quietly slipped into a deep slumber.Knuckles shrugged it off and focused on getting to this "mansion" on time.*Maybe it is a trap.Maybe were being too overconfident* He sighed as they drove on down the desert road.But soon the air became colder, and the ground itself was showing signs of cold weather ahead.Soon blankets of snow covered the ground, and it became hard to even grip the steering wheel in the intense cold.He took off his sunglasses and placed them back in the glove compartment and stopped the car.He walked out to the rear of the car and lifted up the back hood.All their luggage had been placed back here.He opened up his backpack, took out his vest, and put it on.It didn't provide much warmth, but it was better than nothing.He looked up in front where Julie-Su was sleeping and pulled out a blanket from the trunk.He wrapped Julie-Su in it, then started the car once more.Soon it began to snow; first lightly, than a bit harder.

"Jesus Christ, it's cold," Knuckles muttered softly, "This weather is incredible.Why the heck am I here?"The visibility was low, and he could just barely see 30 feet in front of him.Even in the snowdrift he began to see outlines of a house; possibly a few more miles away.*That's it* He punched on the gas and raced towards the mansion.Soon its features became visible.

It was mostly comprised of brick two stories high.Two chimneys on either side of the mansion billowed out a funnel of black smoke reaching high into the heavens.Soon outlines of a stone gate surrounding the mansion became clear.A metal gate, most likely electronically opened from the inside, made sure no unwanted guest came in.Soon Knuckles was almost on top of the gate, and was forced to make a quick stop.The car skidded to a halt, stopping a few yards from the menacing stone wall.He sighed in relief seeing that he didn't hit the wall, and stepped out of the car.His feet sank deep into the snow, almost up to his knees.He shivered in the cold, rubbing his shoulders to keep warm.He turned to Julie-Su, who had just woken up from her sleep.

"Are we here," she asked quietly.

"Yeah, and it's snowing," Knuckles replied in a reluctant tone.Julie-Su sat up and looked around.

"God, it's cold," she said shivering.She wrapped herself in the blanket Knuckles had draped over her in her sleep and stepped out of the car."Hey, what's that sound?"

Both of them looked to the south, opposite of the mansion.It was the sound of a car engine, but it wasn't the jeep.Then Knuckles recognized the pitch.

"Oh, great," he sighed, "It's Sonic."Now, this might seem odd for Knuckles to be apathetic about Sonic's presence, but, unfortunately, a few instances caused them to dislike each other for whatever reason.It was just like old times, except a bit worse.

"Sonic," Julie-Su replied, "What's he doing here?"Sonic drove up right in front of them and stopped.All of them stared at each other silently for awhile.

"So," Sonic said, abruptly cutting through the silence, "What are you doing here"

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Knuckles replied forcefully, "Is this your idea of a joke, because I'm not laughing!"

Sonic jumped out of the car and stepped right up to Knuckles."Are you saying I did this?That this was one of my pranks.Well, it isn't!"

"Well, I guess not," Knuckles said looking at all their luggage, "Seeing as you packed like a mamma's boy."Needless to say, that was the straw that broke Sonic's back.He lunged at Knuckles and tackled him to the ground.Both of them started fist fighting as Julie-Su and Sally started trying to break up the fight.Tails just sat in the car and laughed to himself.This wasn't the first time they had gotten in a fight, so it never surprised anyone.

"Get the hell off of me, you freak," Knuckles yelled as he kneed Sonic in the stomach.Sonic keeled over in pain from the blow.Knuckles got up and brushed himself off.He only had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing compared to the number he had pulled on Sonic.Sonic groaned in pain, clenching his stomach.

"Wuss," Knuckles muttered as walked back to his jeep.

"W…wait," Sonic muttered as he tried to stand up.He had one arm wrapped around his stomach, but the other hung limp."Get back here, I'm not through with you."

"Oh," Knuckles said and laughed, "You think you can still take me on?Well come and get it you little b-."

"Gentlemen, please!"Everyone turned to the direction of the British-toned voice that had broken up the brawl.A young man, probably 13 or 14, wearing a long sleeved, dark blue t-shirt and cargo pants, stood in the doorway of the mansion.His complexion was calm, his hair buzzed short, and his eyes a hazel color.He walked up to the gate, two other men, probably two of his housekeepers, following behind him.He rested his arms on the metal gate and scanned a look across the crowd."Now, this is no time to start a fight.You just got here.I want you all to be fresh and full of energy so you can enjoy your vacation."

"Look, I don't know who you are," Knuckles replied forcefully, "But I am not spending four days with this blue psychopath!"

"You take that back," Sonic yelled at Knuckled, who walked up to him so they were about three inches from each other.

"Why should I," Knuckles said calmly.A fight would have broken out again, had not the young man stepped in-between them.

"Alright you guys," he looked at both of them, "If you just want to fight, I suggest you leave." His tone changed from stern to joyful in a matter of seconds."We're here to have a vacation, are we not?Relax, my house is large.Chances are you won't be seeing much of each other, anyway.Now, I would like to meet my other guests if you don't mind, so please, don't interrupt with another one of your petty fist-fights."He walked over to Sally, who was closest to him besides Knuckles and Sonic."And who might you be, my lady?"

Sally paused for a moment, and then managed to squeak out the word 'Sally'.He smiled, and turned to Julie-Su, who was still wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh, my apologies.I should have waned you all of the weather.But don't worry, we make sure our house is warm, don't we cousin?"He turned to one of the men standing behind the gate.He nodded in approval of the statement."Now, I didn't catch your name, ma'am."

"Julie-Su," she replied.He smiled quietly.

"Oh, my sincere apologies to all of you.I forgot to introduce myself!I am Zachary Farley.It is a pleasure to see that you all-."He spotted Tails still sitting in the car."Oh!Who might you be, young man!"Tails looked up at Zachary, sighed, and then turned and started digging for his backpack.

"He's Tails," Sonic said, "He's just pissed off about something right now."

"Oh, I see," Zachary said softly, "Well, why don't you all come in, or you'll catch your death of cold.Come!"He walked to the gate and pushed it open.He led them to the front door of the mansion.He slowly pushed the massive doors open.

The inside of the mansion was large and majestic.Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and a fireplace burned in the corner, casting its light on the floor.The whole room was a circular shape, and had three doors.One on the left, which led to the master bedroom and some of the facultys' quarters.One on the right which led to the kitchen, and two double doors straight ahead, leading to the bedrooms.

"While my cousin gets your bags," Zachary stated, "I'll show you to your rooms."He walked through the double doors, which led to a long hallway, with a sliding door at the end, leading into the backyard.He turned to the first door on his left, and opened it.It was of the same décor as the other rooms in the house; a fireplace and a chandelier.The craftsmanship was extraordinary."Now, this room is designed for one person only.I'll leave it up to you to decide who gets it."

"I'll take it," Tails snapped as he took his backpack and flung it onto the bed.

"All right, problem solved," Zachary laughed, "Now who wants the next room.They're all the same as the last one, but we can put in another separate bed if you so desire."

"How about this one," Knuckles asked Julie-Su, "We'll just take another bed and put it in."

"Fine with me," Lara replied as she dropped her stuff in the doorway.Zachary signaled to his cousin ant told him to retrieve another bed from the storage room.

"Looks like you two get the last one," Zachary said to Sonic and Sally, "I'll just get another bed then?"

"Yes, please," Sonic said as he threw his tuff on the bed already in the room.One of Zachary's faculty came in with Sally's luggage and placed it in the room near the fireplace.

"I'll leave you all to get situated.If you need me I will be in the kitchen grabbing a snack."At that he walked out the hallway and into the kitchen.Soon his cousin came in with the other beds.They weren't the same as the others, but just as comfortable.


	6. Hybrid heaven

Dateline: Saturday, June 6, 3236 6:59pm

Dateline: Saturday, June 6, 3236 6:59pm 

**Location: Farley Mansion**

** **

Tails sat on his bed playing Game Boy.To him this whole vacation was just a bore.He needed something exciting to happen, some unexpected turn of events.As he sat there thinking, he felt a slight gust of wind blow across his face.He quickly looked up from his game and noticed a small envelope placed right in front of him.Puzzled as to how it got there, he picked it up and read the contents.

I assumed you wouldn't enjoy yourself from the 

_First time I saw you.But I know how to make things_

_more exciting for you.Meet me in the library across_

_from the master bedroom.I guarantee that things will_

_become more interesting._

_ _

_Zachary_

_ _

Tails sat puzzled and perplexed as he dropped the note on the bed. *How did he know?* That was the question burning in his mind.He knew the only way to find out if this was a hoax or not was to go to the library and investigate.Although this kind of thinking was unbearably familiar to him, he decided that just sitting and wondering wasn't going to get him anywhere.He turned off the Game Boy and walked out of his room.As he opened the door he looked around to make sure no one, mainly Sonic, was trying to sneak up on him or pull some kind of a dirty trick.As soon as he saw the coast was clear, he flew down the hall into the main entryway.He turned right to the small door and opened it.One door was clearly marked "Library".He pushed it open to reveal a room with a mass store of books and Atlas's, quite possibly dating back four or five hundred years ago.He looked left, then right, and then down the halls between the shelves.He sighed *Well, this is dull*Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Is it really?"Tails jumped and turned to see Zachary, standing five feet away from him."Got my letter didn't you?"

"But…how did you," Tails stammered for words, "Can you…"

"Read minds?Why, of course!How else would I know that you were bored, and that you longed for excitement."

"But…it's impossible," Tails stuttered, "No one can read minds?"

"No one that you know at least," Zachary said.He laughed to himself and turned to face the other direction.

After Tails had taken in what Zachary had just said, he maid a reply."So what's so exciting,"

"Come.Follow me," he motioned for Tails to follow him.He walked to a seemingly normal wall and stopped.He turned to face Tails.He stood silent for a moment, then smiled.He pressed a button on the wall and the boards flew back to reveal yet another library, but with slightly less books.These were not in rows, but on high standing shelves, stretching to the ceiling. Also the books were much less outdated.There was a single desk and chair, and one large window on the opposite wall.

"Cool, a secret library," Tails yawned, "Booring."

"You haven't seen the best part yet," Zachary said, walking over to one of the large bookshelves.He reached out his hand and seemed to press keys like on a keypad, but in thin air.Tails jumped back as the bookshelves revolved and a super-computer appeared in their place.On the opposite wall appeared a serried of large tubes, filled with some sort of green fluid.

"What is this," Tails asked in awe.

"Why, it's my laboratory," Zachary replied, "This is where all dreams come true.Surely with your intellect and knowledge of computers you can guess what I do here!"

Tails looked around for a bit."It's almost as if you could…," Tails didn't even believe what he said next, "create…life."

"Exactly," Zachary said enthusiastically, "I create life here in secrecy.Most of my faculty knows nothing of this place.I let you see it because…how should I put this…you are superior."

Tails was confused."Superior?"

"Yes, exactly," Zachary said as he pulled up two chairs and placed them so that they were facing each other.Zachary motioned for Tails to sit.Tails hesitated a bit, but then sat down but kept his wits about him.Zachary's tone became stern, "Now, I am going to be very straightforward with you," he said staring straight at Tails, which made him uncomfortable, "This may be hard to believe, but…I created you."

Tails stared at Zachary as if he were a complete lunatic, but Zachary kept his stern expression."Yeah, sure," Tails said and laughed.Zachary didn't even move from his position, making Tails even more uncomfortable.

Soon Zachary smiled, "I knew you wouldn't believe me right away.That's why I brought some proof."He stood up, "Did you take a look at those tubes on the right wall?"

"Yeah," Tails said, "From a distance."

"Well," Zachary said calmly, "Take a closer look."He motioned to the far left tube.Tails slowly walked over to it, not knowing what to expect.What was inside the tube caused Tails to be amazed and terrified at the same time.Inside the tube lay a direct replica of himself, but in some sort of suspended animation. It was like him in every way, hair, feet, tails.Then Tails thought of something he hadn't before.

"Wait a sec!How do I know if this isn't some sort of projected image of me?"

"Well, do you want to see him in person," Zachary asked.He pressed a few buttons on the keypad left of the tube, and suddenly it started to open.The figure that looked like Tails fell out in a green blob of slime.Soon after it stood up.

"What the…" Tails took a step backward, "What is it?"

"You mean you don't recognize yourself," the figure spoke.

*Impossible!He has my voice* Tails stepped back once more."How is this possible," Tails asked in disbelief.

"Just some DNA and a few other minor commodities," Zachary said as he looked down at Tails' clone, "Quite life like, really."Zachary paused for a moment and looked up at Tails with an evil glimmer in his eye."Of course, you know," he spoke with a sort of Hannibal Lectar tone, "We can't have two of you running around.So I'll strike you a deal, how does that sound?"

"What," Tails asked.The whole cloning thing confused him beyond belief.

Zachary turned to look out the window."I am a man who believes in natural selection.Survival of the fittest.It is practiced all around the world.The stronger destroy the weaker."He turned to look a t Tails once more, "You and your clone.A battle to the death.May the best man win?"

Suddenly the clone lunged at Tails, catching him off guard.He hit him to the ground with a swift right hook.As Tails lay there, confused and bewildered, the clone put his foot under him, and, in a swift kicking motion, flung him into the air.Before Tails could even react the clone jumped and kicked him across the room to hit the wall next to Zachary.Tails looked up at him with his blurry vision, and took one last breath of air before the clone again threw him across the room.His head hit the wall with a 'thud', and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Zachary walked over to him and inspected his bruises."I hope you didn't damage anything of importance," he said firmlyto the clone, "I still need him for testing."

"Don't worry," the clone said, "He'll be fine.Now who do you want next?"

"Zachary was silent for a moment.He rubbed his chin, then stood up."Just lie low for a while," he said calmly, "But in the mean time, help me get him down to the testing chamber."Zachary got Tails' arms as the clone took his legs and they dragged him to a corner of the wall where, on Zachary's voice command, flew open to reveal a stairway down to a basement filled with many tubes like the ones the clone was in.He opened one and put Tails inside.After closing it he Pressed a few buttons in the keypad near the tube and it began to fill up with the same green liquid that the clone was in before.A breathing apparatus came down and wrapped itself around Tails' muzzle just as the liquid reached his neck.As the tube filled to capacity, Zachary chuckled to himself.*It has begun.Finally I will know what went wrong so many years ago* 


	7. Masquerade

Dateline: Saturday, June 6, 3236 7:25pm

Dateline: Saturday, June 6, 3236 7:25pm Location: Farley Mansion 

"Okay, here goes nothing."Tails' clone took in a deep breath of air and then exhaled.He had to act just like the original Tails would normally.Even though all of that had been programmed into his memory, it was still a nerve-wrecking experience.He reached out and opened the door which led to the dining room.Everyone, including Zachary, was sitting around a large table, eloquently decorated with candles and fine china.Everyone turned to look at him at once, making him feel uncomfortable.

__

"Why, Tails," Zachary exclaimed, "So nice of you to join us.Please," he motioned to the chair to the right of him, "Sit."

The clone calmed down.*At least there's someone who knows who I really am* He sat down just as dinner was served.

The main course was cooked trout and salmon.A salad was also served, which Sally took to like a hawk.Everyone dug in except Sonic, who just sat and stared at the seafood with disgust.

"Oh, for God's sake, Sonic, just eat it!"Sally stared at him scornfully.

"I will," Sonic snapped, "I'm just…waiting for it to cool, that's all."

At this time Zachary spoke up."Is there something else you would rather have?"

Sonic perked up."A chili dog would be nice."Sally sighed and mumbled something about eating like a child.Sonic disregarded the remark and waited for Zachary's reply.

"Of course!Don!!"A large, oversized man popped out from the kitchen.He wore the regular chef attire."Can you prepare a chili dog for our guest?"

"If you say so," Don said as he walked beck into the kitchen to prepare it.He came out about five minutes later with the chili dog, which Sonic joyously consumed.

After everyone had finished their meal, Zachary bid them adieu and retired to his room.Sally and Julie-Su also went to their rooms, while Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, or rather his clone, went to the game room for a round of billiards.

"I don't know what it is about this guy," Knuckles said as he aimed and shot, "But something tells me not to trust him.He's being way too considerate."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sonic replied, "I say we take advantage of his hospitality and enjoy ourselves."

"You're too relaxed," Knuckles said sternly, "We should keep our guard up."

"I don't know," Sonic said, "What do you think, Tails?"

Tails jumped up in surprise.Then he remembered to not arouse suspicion, so he tried to hide his fear."Um, I don't know," he said as calmly as possible, "He seems alright, I guess."Both Sonic and Knuckles were silent for a moment, then shrugged and went back to their game.Tails sighed and sat back down in his chair."You know what," he said, "I'm just gonna…go to bed."

"What," Sonic said surprised, "It's only 8:30!"

"I know," Tails said quickly, "I just, feel tired all of a sudden."

"Fine," Sonic replied calmly, "You'll just miss out on all the fun."Right now that didn't matter to Tails' clone.All he wanted to do right now was try not to get into any confrontations.As he was about to open the door to his room, Julie-Su walked by.

"Hey, kiddo, how's it going," Lara said cheerfully.Tails just walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

*That's odd. He's usually always in high spirits* Lara just shrugged and went to go see Knuckles.

"Did you guys notice anything unusual about Tails," Lara asked Sonic and Knuckles.Both of them thought for a while.

"Well," Sonic spoke up, "He was a little high strung.But it's probably just the mountain air."

"We're not in the mountains," Julie-Su replied, and then sighed in discouragement as Sonic just shrugged his shoulders."Well, I'm going to bed.I'll see you guys in the morning."

Sonic and Knuckles said "See ya" in unison and returned to their game


	8. True Lies

Dateline: Sunday, June 7, 3236 2:08am

Dateline: Sunday, June 7, 3236 2:08am Location: Farley Mansion 

Julie-Su rocked back and forth in her sleep.She gripped the covers tightly as the images played out before her in her dreams.It was just like the one she had had before on the long drive up here, but this time Knuckles wasn't there to wake her up.

As Sonic flew back, wounded from an unknown shot, Tails motioned to her and Knuckles to follow him.He led them straight to the light, where a human like figure stood silhouetted in the bright illumination.Tails flew over to the figure and stood beside him.Suddenly Knuckles became overrun with anger and ran at Tails.Lara-Su was about to tell him to stop until Tails fell at the feet of Knuckles, whose massive punch had literally blown away Tails' head.But instead of gore, they found only wires and machinery.Both of them stepped away from the machine as the silhouetted man flew at Knuckles and thrust something into his chest.Lara-Su screamed as Knuckles held the open wound in his stomach.She ran to his side as he fell to the ground.She put her hand on his shoulder and told him to hold on.He weakly looked up at her, his teeth stained with blood.He reached out and wiped a tear from her eye, then weakly lay back down; his eyes closed as he breathed his last.Lara-Su sat silent for a moment, tears falling down her cheeks and hitting the ground next to the pool of blood that flowed from Knuckles' chest.He put her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably, her cries echoing in the black abyss.

"NOOO!!"Julie-Su jumped back into reality.She sat still as beads of cold sweat ran off her nose and onto the quilt she had on her bed.She hung her legs over the end of the bed and did nothing while drips of sweat ran onto the wood floor beneath her feet.

The sudden yell from Julie-Su had caused Knuckles to wake up from his deep sleep, and he rose to see her, sitting on the side of her bed breathing heavily, a look of terror on her face.

"Hey, you okay," Knuckles asked as he got up and sat down next to her.She made no reply; just stared blankly at the floor.Now he was really concerned."All right, what's wrong."He scooted over so he was closer to her.Her breathing had slowed down a bit, and she had stopped sweating.She looked up at Knuckles, who smiled sympathetically back at her.She paused for a moment, then hugged Knuckles tightly as she began to cry again.

"Oh my God, it was horrible," Julie-Su said in-between sobs, "Everyone died except for me and I was all alone and-."

"Whoa, slow down," Knuckles said as he pried Julie off him, "And tell me what happened."

Julie-Su looked up at Knuckles' blue eyes and felt like she could tell him anything and he would understand.His eyes had a certain warmth to them that warmed her soul and made even what she had just been through not feel as horrible."Well," she said, trying to put experiences into words, "Everyone was there, including you, and, everyone just started dying and soon I was alone and didn't know what to do."

Knuckles sighed and tried to contemplate what she had just said.He knew what it felt like to be alone, not knowing what to do, crying out for help but finding that no one is there to answer.He wrapped his arms around her neck to calm her down.Even though Julie-Su made no reply he knew this was helping.He did this until Julie-Su fell asleep in his arms.He laid her back down on her bed and tucked her in.Before going back to bed he lightly kissed her on the forehead, hoping that the dreams would end.He laid back down in his own bed and quickly fell fast asleep.


	9. Dr. Feelgood

Dateline: Sunday, June 7, 3236 7:08am

Dateline: Sunday, June 7, 3236 7:08am Location: Farley Mansion 

A small gust of wind woke Sally up from her sleep.She sat up and noticed a piece of paper positioned right in front of her.She picked it up and read it.It told her to go to the library, and that there was urgent news.She quickly got up and started towards the library.

Zachary sat at his desk and was toying with some sort of gun mechanism.He pulled back a little lever on the end of the gun, and then pulled the trigger.At the other end a small hypodermic needle shot out and sprayed a clear liquid into the air.He smiled as his creation was complete.He looked over at Tails, still in the large tube on life support.He had woken up a few hours ago and was making quite a fuss; hitting the glass as he tried to break it open.It was useless, seeing as the glass was almost six inches thick.The constant banging and hammering from Tails made Zachary extremely angry.He quickly stood up and looked at Tails angrily.Tails froze when he saw the look of sheer insanity on Zachary's face.

Zachary smiled evilly."Well, I don't really need you anymore," he said slyly, "I guess I can do away with you now that I have your DNA samples."He looked over at the end of his desk and placed his hand on a real gun.It was gold-plated and had a barbed wire design around the sides of it.He picked it up and played around with it.He pointed it straight at Tails' forehead.

A shot of fear ran throughout Tails' body.He froze, not knowing what to do; he was trapped.

"It seems," Zachary said as he squeezed the trigger, "You were not fit to survive."He pulled the trigger as a rush of adrenaline shot through him.The bullet pierced through the glass and hit Tails square in the head.Tails jerked back as blood flew from his head and mouth and formed bubbles much like you would see water in zero gravity do.He lay there, motionless, the blast ripping his brain to shreds.

Zachary lowered the gun and laughed.Soon a noise was heard outside the door.It was Sally.She came looking to see what news was so urgent.She looked around, and called out to see who was there.Zachary ran up the stairs and peered out.She was there all right.He slowly put down the gun and walked out.

"So, you came."The British voice startled Sally.She jumped and turned to see Zachary smiling warmly, "I assume you got my note?"Sally nodded as he continued, "I have a secret.One that has only been told to my faculty and one other, rest his soul," Zachary snickered in his head and then started again, "I am the creator of this world.Or, in a sense rather."

"Yeah, funny," Sally joked, "Seriously, I'm really tired."

"Of course, but I'm not through yet.You see, as creator I have certain rights to know about my creations.That means, I need you."As he said this he quickly pulled out the peculiar looking gun from before and pressed it up against Sally's neck.She let out a shrill scream as the needle shot through her flesh.Her vision blurred as the drugs kicked in, and she collapsed limp onto the floor.Zachary dragged her down to where Tails was and put her in a capsule next to his.


	10. Mummified Circuitry

Dateline: June 7, 3236, 7:09am

Dateline: June 7, 3236, 7:09am Location: Farley Mansion 

Sonic jumped as he heard Sally scream from somewhere in the house.He looked at where she has sleeping and saw the covers pushed back.He immediately feared the worst and went to go get Knuckles.

When he entered Knuckles' room, both him and Julie-Su were fast asleep.He ran over to Knuckles and shook him by the shoulders.

"Knuckles, wake up!"Knuckles groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened," he said drowsily.

"Sally's gone and I heard her scream from somewhere in the house."

"Okay, slow down," Knuckles said as he stood up, "Just lead me to where you heard the 'scream'."

Sonic burst out the door, Knuckles trying to keep up behind him.Sonic ran in the direction of the sound he had heard, and it led him to the library.He kicked the door in violently.No one was there.He ran in shouting, "All right, Zachary!Get your pale butt out here!Where's Sally?"Knuckles walked in and looked around.

"As I thought," he said, "Nothing."Just as he spoke this Zachary came into view, almost appearing out of nowhere.

"Where's Sally," Sonic demanded an answer.

"I assure you, she's right near here," Zachary replied.

"Then you do have her," Knuckles said perplexed.

Zachary nodded, "Yes, but…"

"But what," Sonic blurted.

Zachary smirked, "Let's just say that she's not in the best of conditions right now.Down for the count one might say."

Sonic was enraged as hot tears began to flow from his eyes."You mean…"

Zachary smiled evilly and nodded.

"You bastard!!"Sonic lunged at Zachary.Zachary made no movements, but instead raised his arm and pointed it in Sonics direction.Sonic immediately floated into the air, going wherever Zachary pointed his hand.

Zachary laughed as he threw Sonic around playfully.Soon he became bored, and in one throwing motion of his arm, threw Sonic right into the wall.

Sonic stood up dazed from his head slamming into the wall.

"Just like your kind," Zachary said, "Inferior."He was just about to attack Sonic when suddenly he stopped.Sonic looked on as he froze, and then collapsed onto the ground.Knuckles had jumped behind him and knocked him unconscious in one blow.

"Thanks," Sonic said, "I owe you one."

"Nah, I've been wanting to do that," he laughed, "Now, come on, let's look around."They looked around until they spotted a wooden staircase leading into a basement.They walked down it and found Zachary's laboratory.It was small, containing only a few different beakers of fluids that glistened in the light protruding from a single window in the far corner of the room.On the opposite wall there were three large, green cylinders, one of which contained a figure not clearly seen through the thick glass.Sonic turned to look through the more laboratory-looking section, while Knuckles tried to decipher who, or what, was in the cylinder.He walked to the middle first, which contained a body, which was just slightly smaller in stature than his.

"There's got to be some kind of clue here that'll tell us where Sally is," Sonic thought out loud as he sifted through the papers that laid on the table.Each one contained drawings and sketches of some peculiar device.He tossed them aside and continued searching.

Knuckles was peering into the cylinder containing the larger figure, again trying to decipher what it was that was hidden.As he brushed off the frost on the outside of the container, he stepped back in surprise as he saw what was inside.

"Um, Sonic, you might want to see this," he said, still a bit shaken from the surprise.

Sonic turned around, "What is it, Rad Red?"

"I think I just found Sally."


	11. We're Nothing Without You

Dateline: June 7, 3236 7:07am

Dateline: June 7, 3236 7:07am Location: Farley Mansion  Julie-Su's eyes focused slowly as she woke up.She remembered vaguely what had happened last night…vaguely.All she knew was she had had some really screwed up dream, and Knux had helped her through it.That part was clear.She sighed as she recalled how he had embraced her tightly with his strong arms.She felt so safe in his arms.Her smiles went to frowns when she found Knuckles' bed empty._He's probably just hungry_ she thought, and went to the kitchen, but found no one.As she tried to figure out where everyone was, she heard a voice yelling in the distant reaches of the mansion.It sounded like Sonic, and he sounded mad.She followed the noise down the hallways of Zachary's manor, and eventually stopped in the library, where she immediately found the vacant passage on the opposite wall.As she entered, she could hear Sonic and Knuckles talking from down a wooden staircase just across the room from her.As she approached the staircase, she heard a groaning sound from behind her, but dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.She stepped down the stairs to see Knuckles looking through a green cylinder at some hazy figure.He took his eyes off the container only for a moment to recognize Julie-Su, and then looked back at the cylinder morosely.Confused, she stepped down the stairs to see what was inside the mysterious green cylinder. "Omigod," she gasped when she saw Sally, suspended in a fluid and on life support.Sonic ran over and pressed his hands up against the glass, quickly looking around for something that would open the container and let her out.He looked back at Sally, who was awake and had her hands pressed against the glass where Sonic's were.He met her gaze sadly, and began looking around again. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, Sally.Then we'll get out of this place."He finally found a panel with two buttons and a small switch.He had to guess which one would open the cylinder.He panicked:Blue or Red?Maybe it was the switch?He couldn't figure it out."I…don't know which one it is," he said, asking for help. "Red or Blue," a voice said from upstairs as everyone turned to see who it was."One or two?"It was Zachary, with Tails' clone standing next to him.He grinned in amusement at their dilemma."Which to push?It's up to you!" "You again!"Sonic was enraged."You just don't know when to quit, do you?"He was about to go all out on Zack when he was stopped. "Make one move on me and your little mutant friend gets it!"He pulled his gun out and pressed it against the clone's head. "Please, don't do it!Do what he says," the clone acted as if he were afraid.Sonic stopped in his tracks. Zachary grinned."There's a good boy.Now, make a choice!The suspense is killing me!"Sonic turned once more to the panel, staring at the two buttons.Which one?He still couldn't decide.One obviously would stop life support, ultimately killing Sally.He didn't want that.Which one opened the cylinder? "Here, let me help," Knuckles placed his finger on the red button, but then paused to look at Zachary, who was about to burst with laughter.He snarled and took his finger off the button, causing Zachary to groan in disappointment.Knuckles sighed, "I dunno." Zachary laughed heartily, "Honestly, you three are pathetic!"He lowered his weapon, placing it on the floor at Tails' feet."Let me give it a shot, will you?"He held out his hand and concentrated.Suddenly the switch began to jostle up and down minutely, and then quicker.Soon it pressed completely downwards, and a humming sound grew louder, and then decreased slowly. Sally watched from inside her cell intently.As soon as the switch was pressed, she felt light headed, almost nauseous.He legs and arms went numb and she felt the oxygen level of her blood drop drastically.She started to convulse. Sonic panicked as he watched Sally's life slowly slipping away.He tried pressing the buttons, but they did nothing.He began to punch at the glass, but it was too thick. "Whoops.Well, no one's perfect," Zachary joked as he watched Sonic's vain attempts to set her free.The whole scene was so amusing to him that he couldn't help laughing heartily, much to the dislike of everyone else. Ideas evaded Sonic's mind as he fought helplessly to open the compartment.He couldn't think of anything else to do.He dropped to his knees and rested his head against the frost, which immediately melted into cold water at the tough of his moist forehead.He morosely looked up at Sally from his position.She had stopped moving, breathing, or even trying to hold on.He knew he'd lost her, but the thought was too much to bear.He broke down crying at the base of the cylinder; for once not worrying how cool he looked or what impression he was giving.All that mattered was that Sally was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.He felt helpless, like he was chained down so hard that even he couldn't break free.He had lost the one true love in his life; lost to someone he had just met.He glared at Zachary through water-hazed vision, cursing him silently.He leaned up against the cylinder that contained his lost love, bracing himself against it forcefully. "I'll kill you," Sonic growled through his teeth, "For what you've done.Let Tails go!" Zachary grinned, "What makes you think he wants to go, Sonic?Maybe he likes it better here with me."He patted his creation on the head, causing him to giggle with delight.Sonic looked vexed and confused, almost dizzy. "Of course, Zachary.I'm on your side," Tails replied, "The winners side."Sonic couldn't believe his ears.His closest friend had betrayed him.He started to feel a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins.All his muscles tensed as he glared at Zachary, who was sneering back at him. "Sonic?You okay?" Knuckles inquired, but received no reply.Sonic looked like he was about to go ballistic.Suddenly he began to dash as fast as he could towards Zachary.He stayed idle for a while, his feet kicking up dust and pieces of the floorboards while he "revved up" (same idea as pushing the brakes and gas at the same time on a car), taking Zachary completely off guard.As the treads on his soles finally began to grasp the floor, he looked only like a blue blur.

But, fast as he was, Zachary was always faster.How he managed to accomplish the feat was anyone's guess.But, he did it none the less.

With a single hand held outward, he stopped Sonic dead in his tracks once more.Sonic hung in mid air like a puppet attached to strings.As Zachary raised his hand, so Sonic also rose.Zachary lifted him up so he was just dangling about six inches above the ground.

"What the," Sonic gasped in disbelief.He felt almost weightless, dangling in zero gravity; But there was still a slight pull that he could barely feel; that was almost unnoticeable.He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Zachary turned his head to speak to Tails, still holding Sonic in air."Tails, my boy," he said plainly, "Will you do the honors?"Tails grinned.

"Of course!"Tails bent down, handling the gun in his gloved hands.He pulled back the hammer arm as he aimed it weakly at Sonic's belly.

"No way, man.Don't do it!"Sonic said, struggling to break free of Zachary's icy, telepathic grasp.But the more he struggled, the tighter the pull became.He deemed it useless and ceased the fight.He gave Tails a quick, sorrowful glance, then turned to look the other way, awaiting the inevitable.

The Tails clone felt a rush of energy blast through him.What was this new feeling?This feeling of excitement.Zachary had built him well, not leaving out the smallest details.Even emotions were downloaded!Everything from being joyful to feeling grief, and, quite possibly, even love.But, he wasn't any George Lucas A.I.; he still had limitations.There were some ideas that he had fixed in his memory that he couldn't erase.He was given a false past; a life created on a computer.He was only to do what Zachary commanded him, because he had taken him in when no one else would.

"Get out of my sight, freak!"That's what the hedgehog had yelled to him when he came, looking for a place to stay.He laughed and slammed the door in his face.How could anyone be so cruel to another living being?Then Zachary had showed him the light.He had showed him how to talk, how to fly using his dual tails.He was like a father to him.He demanded respect and obedience, and that was what Tails (clone) was determined to deliver.

Obedience.

He squeezed the trigger, again feeling that surge of excitement that intoxicated him.He watched the barrel slowly begin to rotate, placing another bullet into position to be released.Then he felt a slight gust of wind on his side.

Knuckles threw himself into Tails, knocking him onto the ground forcefully.The bullet crashed into the cathedral-style ceiling, sending debris down in a mist.

Just as all this was happening, Julie-Su jump kicked Zachary in the face, knocking him to the floor, and, consequently, sending Sonic crashing to the floor.

"You okay?" Julie asked Sonic as she extended a helping hand.

Sonic jumped up quickly, "I'm fine, thank you.Now, let's go kick some butt, shall we?"He and Julie raced at Zachary, who was just recovering from the unsuspected blow.He saw them coming, and quickly smashed the heels of his feet into both their faces, sending them rolling different directions.Julie-Su back- flipped onto her feet and planted yet another kick into Zachary's face.He stumbled, trying to regain his composure, just as Sonic placed his knee right into Zachary's nose, sending him, and some blood, rolling to the ground.

"All right, tell me what the heck you think you're doing-," Knuckles said, as he got off of Tails.He paused to notice that Tails wasn't moving.He was obviously out cold from the force of Knuckles' body, and possibly the fact that his head hit the floor at an alarming speed.He left the clone there as he jumped into the brawl against Zachary.

Zachary propped himself up on his knees, wiping the blood from his nose.All three of the creatures were standing around him, waiting for hi to make a move.He sneered at the thought of them ever really defeating him, and rose to his feet.He stood perfectly still, closing his eyes and concentrating.Just as everyone jumped at him, he opened his eyes, sending a shockwave of PSI into the air.Everyone was thrown in different directions, crashing through tables and into walls.Enraged, he again found Sonic, dazed and confused once more.He picked him up so he was face level, stared into his green eyes, and then, threw him into the wall in disgust.He turned around just in time to see Knuckles' fist slam into his face.He was thrown aghast into the floorboards as Knuckles planted his foot on Zachary's chest, pressing as hard as he could, getting a cry of pain from his victim.

"Now," Knuckles said, enjoying the moment even though he was blinded with rage, "Tell me!Why do you want to kill us?"

Zachary snarled, "Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong, echidna!What a way to treat your maker!"

Knuckles cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Come again?"

Zachary groaned, "Sit back, it's a long one."

"Back in the year 2059, the world was at war.With the development of nuclear technology, battles were no longer fought face to face, but with guided missiles and laser-."

"Quit stalling!" Knuckles barked, "Get to the point!"

"When the third world war came to a close, neither side won.The world had become a desecrated nuclear wasteland.I was one of the few who had made it to the safe houses.All life was destroyed on that day.

"But, with the nuclear radiation reigning over the earth, the evolutionary process was sped up to an alarming rate.When the radiation cleared, and we, or rather, I, was sure that it was safe, I came out to see a world like none other.New foliage had sprouted, none of which I have never seen before.With these, I constructed the house you now stand in.And, over time, I watched the evolutionary process continue.

"Of course, after the radiation wore off, the process lagged, and I was desperate to make new creatures to inhabit the earth.I used my psychic abilities and plant samples to create two new living creatures: a male and a female.I let them free to populate the earth, and let evolution take it's course.

"I have survived long enough to see my two creations spawn into entirely different creatures.None of which I have ever seen before."He looked back and forth between Knuckles and Julie-Su."And now, I see the two living happily as ever."

"Cute," Knuckles joked, "But, you tried to kill us, so, unless you surrender, you'll be killed as well."

Zachary smirked, "I doubt you comprehend my strength."As soon as he finished, every muscle in his body tensed, and his eyes began to glow a dull blue, like turquoise.He let out a shrill cry as he sent out wave after wave of PSI energy, knocking everyone away.Soon the beams that held up the house began to creak and moan from the immense pressure that Zachary was forcing on them with his psychic waves.

Knuckles tried to get up, but every single blast shot him back to the ground.The pressure was immense, and he didn't know how much longer his body could take it.He painfully looked over to Julie-Su, who was doing exactly what he was.Then, he turned to Sonic, who had given up altogether.He sat, back against the wall, letting every beam hit him with anguish.He just took the pain without retaliation.Then Knuckles' attention was brought to the beams above.Dust landed on his wet nose as they began to crack and, over time begin to break off.He shot a quick, non-believing look at Zachary.If he shot another PSI wave, the whole house would come down.He could tell by the psychotic glimmer in Zachary's eyes, that he didn't care if he had to go down with them.

"You never turned out as I planned!" Zachary yelled, "Now I will start over!A new beginning will befall this planet!"He tensed up once more, ready to shoot another wave.

"No!" Knuckles yelled, using the pause to his advantage.He got up and dashed towards Zachary to try and stop him.

But he was too late.

A large snapping sound emanated from the ceiling.Both Knuckles and Zachary looked up to watch a wooden beam begin to descend right above Zachary's chest.He had no time to scream, only to look on with terror as death hurdled towards him.It made contact to his rib cage, breaking everything above his torso into shards and ripped pieces of flesh.He couldn't shriek; not with the blood that he threw up."They are superior," Zachary muttered, watching Knuckles help Julie-Su and Sonic up.

Knuckles spoke frantically."Come on, we have to get out of here before the whole place comes down!"No sooner had he said this when another beam dislocated and plummeted downwards.Everyone looked up to watch it plant itself right on Julie's legs.

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhh!!!" she cried as the beam broke both her legs.She struggled to break free, but the large beam held her fast.Knuckles and Sonic tried to lift it off, but the beam weighed much more than both of them combined.Suddenly, to their amazement, the beam began to levitate.Knuckles and Sonic exchanged glances, and then turned to see Zachary, using his last ounce of strength to lift the beam.

As soon as it was high enough, Julie used her hands to shuffle out from under it.She had to look the other way when she saw the bloody masses that were her feet.Despite the gore, Knuckles picked her up, as he and Sonic dashed down the hallways and out the door, into the snow, where they both dropped to their knees in exhaustion.Sonic looked around frantically.

"Where's Tails?" He asked, half yelling.He was interrupted by the sound of the while mansion crumbling behind them.He stared in amazement as the house crumbled inside itself; reduced to rubble.

Knuckles looked back at Julie-Su, who was cringing in pain."We gotta get you to a hospital, pronto!"He got up and raced to his jeep, putting Julie in the passenger's seat.Then, as he wrapped her legs with a blanket, he looked back at Sonic, who was staring dumbfounded at the rubble."Come on, what's done is done!He isn't coming back!Let's go!"Sonic took one last look at what was the mansion and then jumped into the back of the Jeep, which sped off into the sun.


	12. Poker Face

Dateline: June 7, 3236 8:15 am

**Dateline: June 7, 3236 8:15 am**

**Location: 15 miles out of the Farley Manor**

Knuckles put the pedal to the medal to get Julie to the hospital.She was starting to get faint from the loss of blood.To emphasize, the blanket was a crimson cloth now, wet to the touch.

"Hang in there, you'll be okay!"Knuckles yelled encouragement to the woozy Julie-Su.She nodded slightly to acknowledge him.

Sonic tapped Knuckles' shoulder."Hey, uh, Rad Red!Would you mind slowing down a bit?"Knuckles was just about to ask why, when he turned and saw it for himself.It was Tails!He was flying as fast as is tails would permit him, trying to catch up to the speeding Jeep.Knuckles slowed down just enough to let him catch up.But, right as Tails (remember, he's not REALLY Tails) caught up, he slammed a fist right into Sonic's face, sending him flying into the snow.

Tails jumped to the ground and laughed."Death to all who oppose Zachary!"Knuckles made a quick U-Turn, and sped towards Tails.Tails had only the chance to see the oncoming Jeep out of the corner of his eye, and let out a shrill squeak, before being crushed under the wheels.

"Are you insane!"Sonic screamed at Knuckles for mowing down his best friend.Knuckles motioned for him to look at what was left of Tails. He froze as he saw that Tails' head was caved in from the tire, but, instead of gore, there was machinery.

"He's a clone!The real Miles is dead!"Sonic shook his head in disbelief."Come on!" Knuckles yelled angrily, "We haven't got much time!"Sonic nodded and jumped back into the car.No sense in losing another friend out of ignorance, he reasoned.

Knuckles looked back at Julie-Su, who had passed out from loss of blood._Oh, Jesus_ he thought, pushing the pedal as far as it would go.He had to make it to the hospital on time.


	13. Epilogue

Dateline: June 7, 3236 9:55 am

**Dateline: June 7, 3236 9:55 am**

Location: Hospital in Echidnaopolis 

Knuckles and Sonic sat in the waiting room silently, awaiting the doctor's arrival. They had gotten there over an hour earlier, with Julie in critical condition.Knuckles knew the chances were slim, but she was a fighter, and she would make it.Sonic fell asleep just as the doctor walked in.He tore off the operator's mask as Knuckles perked up.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Loony," the echidna said, shaking Knuckles hand.Knuckles wasn't exactly pleased with having a doctor with that kind of name.He looked at the other people in the room.There was a dingo sitting in another chair across the room, wearing an odd-looking hat and vest.He looked up from the paper he was reading and raised an eyebrow at Knuckles, who returned the expression."Excuse me," Dr. Loony spoke to get Knuckles attention back, "I have good news and bad news, Guardian."

"What?" Knuckles shakily replied, unsure of whether or not he wanted to know.

"Well, we were able to keep her alive, but she's on heavy life support.She lost a lot of blood."

Knuckles sighed a sigh of relief, "That's great!"

"But, there's bad news," the Doctor also stated, "Since her legs were badly broken, the fractures each, to be exact, she may never walk again.But, that's only an assumption."

Knuckles was just happy she was alive."She'll pull through," he said, "Can I see her?"The doctor nodded and proceeded to wake up Sonic and tell him the results.

Knuckles opened the door quietly, so as not to wake Julie up.She was sound asleep, an IV in her arm administering some sort of clear liquid, and sensors connected to her chest and stomach, which was covered by a sheet.He knelt down next to her pillow.She looked so beautiful when she was asleep, he had noticed.He wondered how someone who was really nasty when it came to combat could be so pretty in her off time.He pushed her bangs away from her forehead and gave her a quick peck.She stirred a bit, and then weakly opened her eyes.

"Am I alive?" She whispered.

"I sure hope so," Knuckles joked, causing Julie to smirk."I thought I lost you back there, Julie-Su."She just gazed into his deep black eyes, and, placing her hand on his cheek, kissed him lovingly.When she pulled away, Knuckles was a bit weak at the knees, and a little surprised.She just laughed at him a bit before feeling tired once more.

Knuckles whispered, "Just lie down and sleep.I'll be here when you wake up.I promise."He caused Julie to smile once more before closing her eyes.He kissed her on the fore head once more, and then wished her sweet dreams.

Finally, it was all over.The villains were eliminated, but not with out their losses.But their has never been a battle yet where one side has not had casualties.

But it doesn't matter whether or not you have the most advanced weapons, or the most high-powered machinery.All that matters is what allies you have, and what friendships you form.

_"Is it not true that many bricks make the house._

_And is it not true that with one brick removed the entire house may crumble and fall._

_It is the little things that count."_

Alter-Ego, 2001

The End


End file.
